


Better Than An Alarm

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 21





	Better Than An Alarm

She shivered against him, but not because of the cold.

Dean wrapped himself around her back, pressing his lips to her neck and pushing his cock against her ass. His big left hand cupped her breast and calloused fingers pinched her nipple, causing the shiver that made her squirm back against him; plump ass grinding over the soft tip of his erection. 

She whimpered as his teeth scraped against her collarbone, gasped as he bit done gently on the soft flesh of her shoulder. He could feel the goosebumps beneath his lips and he smiled, rolling her nipple hard between his fingertips. 

Reaching around, she snuck her hand between their bodies and wrapped it tight around the base of his cock. He groaned and bucked his hips forward, his swelling head penetrating the voluptuous cheeks of her ass, nudging against her hole. She pumped him hard, paying close attention to the quickness of his breath against the nape of her neck, the exhales that became grunts. 

Suddenly, she was on her stomach, pushed forward by a strong hand against her shoulder. Dean ran his hand firmly down her spine, warm and demanding as he flipped over, setting his head between her legs to watch. She settled in, palms on the mattress, tits smashed into the sheets. She turned her face into the pillow as his hand curved around the globe of her ass, let out a tiny screech of pleasure as his fingers drove deep inside her cunt.

He pumped his hand quickly, moving through her slippery tightness; watching with lust filled green eyes as her muscles tensed and twitched, entire body flooding with pleasure. As her pussy tightened around his fingers, she spread her knees wider and pushed upwards, the new angle allowing her to jerk back on his hand just how she needed. 

She bit her lip hard as a wave of bliss washed over her and out of her cunt, soaking his arm and the sheets below. Her cry was a whimper into the pillow and Dean cracked his free hand down over her ass, igniting the fire once more. She pushed up fully onto her hands and knees, consumed with the need for more, and he held his hand still as she worked herself back up to another orgasm, fucking herself on his fingers. 

A second wave flowed out of her and Dean moaned happily as it dripped down his wrist and into the crook of his elbow; signs of a job well done. 

She tried to focus on him for a moment, to reach over and stroke his beautiful cock, but Dean distracted her- pulling his fingers from her cunt to tap on her clit, making her thighs weak and her breath shallow. 

Her body shook and her mind was filled with a singular thought. His cock was all she needed now, and she took it, crawling away from his expert fingers to straddle his hips, squatting down over him as she guided his cock into her cunt. She let out a pitiful moan as her ass hit his hips, fully impaled and stretched beautifully. Dean ran his hands up the back of her thighs as she grabbed the headboard, pulling herself up only to sink back down. 

They found a quick rhythm, thrust meeting thrust with a hard slap of flesh on flesh. 

She came again, her body squeezing down on his cock, pulling and pushing on him until he grit his teeth and dug his nails into her hips, holding her down. He came hard, shooting a hot load into the depths of her while her cunt responded, milking him dry. 

Out of breath, Dean let his muscles relax, arms falling from her body, face tipping to the soft cradle of the blankets. 

Still shuddering, Y/N slowly lifted herself off of him. A stream of cum ran out of her, a mixing of their fluids that puddled on Dean’s belly like a glistening trophy. 

Now upside down on the bed, she fell down against him, curling herself against his side, settling in back where they’d started. 

“Good morning,” she sighed, a satisfied smile on her lips, her cheek resting gently on his bicep. 

Dean hummed in agreement and then laughed. “It sure is…”


End file.
